Don't Forget About Us
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: A collection of one-shots from Lonestar's greatest hits about my favorite WWE couple: Matt and Lita.
1. Tequila Talkin'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to the WWE. I don't own any Lonestar lyrics. I'm just writing my own little world. :)

**_A/N_**: Hey everyone. I had so much fun writing my last set of Matt and Amy stories, I wanted to give it another shot. These are going to be a bunch of Matt and Amy (Lita) one-shots to some of Lonestar's greatest hits. Not sure how many there will be, but I'm just gonna estimate ten or so. The first one is by the song "Tequila Talkin" and I think it came out pretty well. I like it alot. Other than that, don't be afraid to review and alert, I love hearing all you have to say. :) Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_I called about that conversation  
__That I had with you last night  
__It must have been a combination  
__Of shooters and neon lights  
__And I didn't really mean to say  
__I've been losing it since you left  
__Yeah, I may have said the words  
__But they came from somewhere else_

My fingers stretched over my cell phone pad, nervously waiting for my brain to give the okay of dialing – the thing I was dreading most. My eyes were staring at my fingers, wondering why I was suddenly so afraid of a woman I was with for so many tears, someone I considered a best friend of mine at one time. The person I would marry…

_Click, click, click._

It began to ring as I trembled, the night before still heavy on my mind, as well as the hangover that came with it. I'd made a lot of mistakes in my life, some in past, some that will be in the future, and of course the ones I was regretting right then – the present. I could still see her face, twisted in confusion, unsure how I got there and _why_ I was there.

Moments passed, the ringing getting longer and more antagonizing by the second. Would she answer? I didn't blame her if she decided otherwise. I'm an asshole. What I did last night was inexcusable.

"—Hello?" I was shocked to hear her pick up – so surprised that I dropped the phone and like those strange, weird moments – watched it fall slowly to the ground before it nearly shattered into a million pieces, bringing me back to the night before as it did.

-

_A glass shattered around me. Little shards fell between every nook at the club, bringing the attention of all those dancing to me. I was already drunk when I entered, making me downright smashed at my third drink – waiting for her and him to arrive. They would definitely come to his favorite bar – I had remembered from the past as friends – since they had a weekend off from the job._

"_Yo, man, can you watch it?" the bartender snapped, snapping a towel at me. "Those aren't cheap."_

_I shrugged away, not really caring as my drunk eyes searched for her. Every little detail I could remember ached through my head, the tattoo on her shoulder, the little glimmer of excitement in her eye. Where were they? I knew they had to be there—_

"_Adam," her voice said, laughing as he swung her around on the dance floor, several looking on. "God, I don't dance."_

_Adam Copeland gave her a slightly sleazy smile and if I hadn't have been drunk, I definitely would have realized he was drunk too. "Everyone dances," Adam said back with a smile, leaning in to kiss her. The image made me sick and angry. Suddenly I felt like one of those abused pit bulls ready to strike at whoever passes._

_So I did._

_I ran forward before either of them to could see me. Except, being drunk, I sort of stumbled into Adam's back. Amy hadn't seen me in a few weeks – she hadn't been over since getting her bags and things – like expected and I guess what I had become was a shock to her._

_Eyes narrowed, she asked, "What are you doing here, Matt?" There was a slight difference in her voice though; it wasn't honestly all worried. A little bit of worry was caked inside, pure wonder perhaps too at how rundown I looked. My days consisted of getting up, going to some fast food place to eat, getting some alcohol in my system, and calling up one of my old ex's for a little nighttime fun._

_It was just the tequila talking  
__When I told you I'm still not over you  
__I get a little sentimental  
__When I've had one or two  
__And that tear in my eye was the salt and the lime  
__Not the memory of you walking  
__If I said I'm still in love with you  
__It was just the tequila talking_

"_I need to talk to you!" I said over the loud dancing music, trying to work my arms around hers, which was sort of hard to do while Adam glared from behind her._

"_Go away, Hardy," he snapped, pushing me back while Amy stared at me._

_I shoved him back, ignoring the gaze in his eye. I didn't care that everyone was staring anymore, if Adam was right there. I let the word vomit loose. "I miss you, Ames! I need you… just look at me… I can't live like this anymore. I'm not over you."_

_Adam snickered while Amy just stared at me. "You're… drunk," she answered quietly, barely loud enough for me to hear. I shrugged, my eyes getting teary – which was shocking._

"_Amy, let's get out of here. He's obviously smashed. C'mon."_

_She didn't move, but the more I think about it, it seemed to be out of concern. "I can't just leave him here drunk," she said to Adam, like I wasn't even there._

"_I still love you," I pleaded, grabbing her arm. She shrugged it off, looking at me with sad eyes. They began to walk away, Amy looking back at me with such a confused sadness that killed me even more right then. "Amy!" I yelled._

_I don't know what they put in Cuervo  
__That got me to say those things  
__Usually I wouldn't care so much  
__Or make such a scene  
__But seeing you there in that dress you were wearing  
__Just drove me right out of my head  
__So don't hold me responsible  
__For anything I might have said_

_Something jutted me forward, making me follow them out to the parking lot. I wished I would have just let it go then, making I wouldn't have looked as desperate and pathetic as I began to look._

"_Amy, I just… hear me out!"_

"_Hardy, go get a fuckin' life," Adam growled, coming up to me, Amy protectively behind him. "She's not coming back to you." He gave me a devious smile. "She's found something better."_

_Looking past Adam, I pleaded once more, "He's not good for you, Amy! I know him better than you do! He's not telling you the truth!"_

"_I need to go," she said softly, linking her hand with Adam's, his smile obviously proud. I couldn't help but stare at her as she faded into the night with him, wondering what had happened and how my life turned into that._

_-_

In the present, I couldn't believe how stupid I acted. What made me think going to a club and acting like a moron would get her back with me? I was crazy, I was just… crazy in love?

"Hello?" she asked again, her voice a little more demanding.

My lips were like sandpaper, my tongue like a force to keep my mouth from moving – to keep me from stating my case.

Suddenly, she snapped, "Matt, I know it's you. I have caller ID. What do you want?" Ice was all over her tone, very bit of it telling me to go away, not to call her ever again.

"I just… I just wanted to say I was sorry," I muttered, "for last night, you know? I wasn't thinking, I was drunk. It wasn't me… it was the alcohol."

Uncertainly seemed to float through the phone. "Okay."

"Just okay?" I asked quietly.

Amy sighed on the other line. "Look, Matt. You can say it all you want, but it wasn't the alcohol last night. It made you more honest, sure, but it wasn't the alcohol."

"It was," I demanded.

She sighed once more. "No, it wasn't. And Matt… you need to… get over me that is. Because no amount of pleading is going to get me back with you… it's over."

She hung up before I could even respond. My heart felt stung, the words that were so cold and heartless left there to burn like hell on earth. Somehow I wished what I had said to her seconds ago was true. I wished it was just the alcohol talking because maybe… maybe I wouldn't be standing in my house then, my heart breaking again.

_If I said I'm still in love with you  
__It was just the tequila talking._

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know. Next song: 'Runnin' Away With My Heart'. READ AND REVIEW!! :)**


	2. Runnin' Away With My Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to the WWE. I don't own any Lonestar lyrics. I'm just writing my own little world. :)

**_A/N_**: Wish I could have updated this sooner, but life's been crazy. Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, and favorited. :) I really do appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this next one-shot. It's to 'Runnin' Away With my Heart'. And it's sorta AU... sorta not. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Matt walked to his first class of the day, his side flagged by Shannon Moore, one of his best friends in life. It was a dreary April day where the rain kept falling, turning all the ground into mud. Everyone was still exhausted as it was a Monday and all slugged to their first period classes like snails.

"That was a fun weekend," Shannon said happily, oblivious to the bleakness around him. "We should totally—"

"Shannon," Matt yawned. "It's too fucking early for this. Shut up until the second bell."

The blonde teenager shut his mouth, looking to the ground. Matt Hardy wasn't a morning person. In fact, almost every night he was up until four a.m. and preferred to get up at two in the afternoon. Early morning schooling was torture for the brunette teenage boy.

That was, until he saw her going into his homeroom. He stopped short and blinked as the girl talked to his homeroom teacher, Mr. Brown. "Who is that?" Matt sputtered. "I've never seen her before!"

Shannon looked around. "Who?"

Matt growled, snapping his finger toward the brunette girl. "Her; right there! Who is she?"

"Maybe she's new?" Shannon suggested.

You could almost hear the levers in Matt's head turning over the idea. He shuffled the books in his hands to the opposite side and began to walk forward, intent on getting a better view of the girl. She was different, he knew that much. Most of the girls were dressed in jeans and a tank top, but she had on a torn denim mini-skirt and fish net stockings. Her top was plain faded black t-shirt, one that clung to her every curve, showing off just the bottom of her tanned stomach.

"She's definitely new," Matt finally agreed. "Let's go introduce ourselves."

Shannon stopped as Matt began to walk toward the homeroom with a whole new attitude. He couldn't shake the feeling that this new girl was going to be something special for Matt… he could see it in Matt's chocolate-brown eyes.

It was only five minutes later and Matt's eyes hadn't left the new girl's figure. He was lusting certainly. But there was a part of him, no matter how much he wanted to go up to her that kept him from doing so. Matt was a confident person, a leader even. But he was never good with the girls. He'd never had a girlfriend, never been in love. Sure, he'd look at some of the girls in the magazines and lust like the rest of his pals, but never had he felt quite the attraction he was feeling by looking at before. There was something about her, something different even farther than the obvious.

"Go talk to her," Shannon suggested quietly. "Just staring at her isn't going to get you with her… talking is."

Matt looked at Shannon with a blank expression. "You're right," he finally agreed. Then, he stood up from his desk and made his way toward the dark-haired girl who was in her own little world. A small smile came into his face as he built up the confidence in his head, starting to strut his way toward her. Then, the tall frame of a teacher came in front of him.

"Mr. Hardy," Mr. Gears said in a pleased tone. "I do believe homeroom has started, don't you?"

_What are you doing?_ Matt thought angrily. _I need to talk to her!_ "Yeah," Matt muttered. "It did." He peered beyond the teacher, trying to see her.

Attention began to grow around him, more and more students looking up at the confrontation. Even the girl looked up curiously. "Then why don't you take your seat like the rest of the class," Mr. Gear snapped. "This isn't physical education, Mr. Hardy."

It was a stupid scolding and he normally wouldn't have been embarrassed. Normally even, he would have said something quick-witted back to the teacher. But with the new girl staring intriguingly at him, he found himself at a loss for words. Finally, while everyone began to laugh as he stared at the girl, he nodded and scurried back to his seat. "Nice going," Shannon snickered. He was doomed.

-

It was during lunch when he saw her again. She was sitting alone at his lunch table. _His_ lunch table! Was fate really being that nice to him? He smiled while trying to balance his tray, thinking of ways to introduce himself without having to relive the embarrassment of the morning. His ego had been bruised then, but he had already fully recovered. In fact, he had spent the past two hours coming up with a new plan.

Quickly, he paid for his lunch and was ready to put his plan into action. He walked forward, his confidence building once more. It was then a girl by the name of Trish who came up to the girl, a smile on her face. She waved toward a table of girls opposite his and said something else. Then, much to Matt's disappointment, the new girl gathered her things and followed Trish to the other table.

"Ouch," Shannon said, coming up beside Matt. Jeff – Matt's brother – was beside him too. "You were so close yet again."

Jeff chuckled. "This is the chick you were telling me about."

"Yes," Matt said in a frustrated tone. "And apparently fate has it out for me!"

He stormed over to his table, throwing the tray on it with anger. He then pulled out the very chair the girl had been sitting in and slammed himself down. "Fuck," was all he grumbled as Shannon and Jeff sat next to him, trying to hide their amusement.

-

By the time school was over, Matt had given up on ever meeting the new girl. They seemed to be on different paths and at that point, those said paths were never going to cross. He trudged out of the school doors, ready to go home and take out his anger in his homemade wrestling ring.

"Excuse me?" a voice said – a female voice.

Matt ignored it and kept walking, fully depressed.

"Uhm… excuse me?" the voice said again and an arm pulled him back. He looked up and couldn't believe his luck. It was the new girl, a small and tentative smile on her face. "Hi," she finally said once she noticed she had his attention. "I'm Amy. I'm just wondering, do you know the way to Charles Street?"

Matt couldn't speak. He couldn't believe his luck! How had something like this happened after his two failed attempts at school that day?

Amy (she had a name!) frowned a little, put off by his strange smile and repeated herself, "Do you know where Charles Street is?"

He snapped out of it. "Charles Street, right. I do…"

Amy smiled again, finally letting go of his arm. "Is it possible you could give me some directions there? I don't know the way."

Quickly, Matt thought up another plan. A plan that let him get to know the girl further and make her happy! "I can do something better than that," he said quickly. "If you don't mind getting in a car with me, I can take you there."

He saw the brief hesitant look cross her face, as she probably didn't want to get into a car with a stranger. "I don't know…"

"I swear, I'm not a murder. I only offer since I live a block or two away. Why would you walk a mile when I can just bring you home myself?"

She seemed to consider this. "Okay."

-

Minutes later, Amy was seated to his right in his beat up car he had gotten with his own cash from wrestling. His heart was beating nervously; he was terrified of saying something stupid and scaring her away before he even got a chance to know her. But as he pulled into reverse, she seemed more much engrossed in staring out her window than in him. And of course he couldn't help but notice that she happened to smell heavenly.

Part of him wondered if maybe the ride with her was all he was going to get. She didn't seem even interested in getting to know her chauffer at all.

"Do you have a name?"

He flushed. In his panicked thoughts, he hadn't realized she was speaking to him. Well… if she was interested in knowing him, she probably thought less of it now. Matt nodded. "I do," he said. "Oh, right. I'm Matt. Matt Hardy."

She nodded, a small smile on her face. "I figure, if I get out of a stranger's car and my mom sees, might as well know the name of the stranger."

She had a sense of humor. He had a sense of humor! They had one thing in common… he was eager to find out more. Carefully, he looked at her, absorbing her pale features and delicate expression. He wouldn't let himself look at her body. If he was going to have a conversation with her, he didn't want his mind to be in the gutter. "You know," he started carefully, "we don't have to be strangers. It's a small town. Friends are always welcome."

For a moment, he thought he had maybe insulted Amy somehow. Then, she looked up slowly, a smile spreading across her face. "Why not? You can always use more friends in life, right?"

Matt nodded a little too eagerly. "Right!" One thing was already right, he just had to offer one more thing… "I could give you a ride home everyday, if you didn't mind. Who wants to walk a mile home everyday, when you can walk a block… right?"

_Hey Buddy can you get me some faster wheels  
__I got a heartache nippin' at my heels  
__I'll be hurtin' if she gets a big head start  
__First that girl stole my attention  
__Not to mention all my affection  
__Now she's running away with my heart_

"That would be great," Amy admitted, her smile never leaving her face. They both noticed they were on Charles Street then and the ride was over. Matt was a little sad, but it ended with in seconds knowing he'd see her tomorrow. "See you tomorrow then, Matt." With that, the fishnet-wearing teenager girl swayed out of his car, leaving her irrespirable scent with him.

-

By the next morning, almost every thought he had was of her. All the things he had learned just in those few minutes never left his mind. The sound of her voice, the way she smelled, her smile, her laugh, and most of all, her wardrobe. It was such a nice change to the girls he knew.

In homeroom, he was eager to greet her, just to see all the other guys who seemed to be interested in her get jealous. It was even more wonderful when she spoke first, reaching out for a hug. Being in her arms – if only for a moment – was like heaven on earth. She smelled even better up close. She was even prettier up close. In torn jeans and an oversize white t-shirt, somehow, she was still drop dead gorgeous.

His heart was sending wild love signals every time he got a look at her during the school day. He had lied to her when he said he wanted to be friends. He wanted to be so much more than friends. He wanted to marry this girl. Maybe it was a little far-fetched, maybe a little too far into the future, but she was just so different. She didn't fit the label.

_I don't know where she's bound  
__But I aim to be there when the sun goes down  
__Do a little catchin' up in the dark  
__When we're out there under the moonlight  
__Even when I'm holdin' her tight  
__She's running away with my heart_

By the time the last bell had rung and he was waiting for her in the parking lot, he was considering asking her out. Would it be too soon? Or did it make him seem confident? Girls happened to like confidence in a guy, that much he knew. And of course by the looks of it many other guys were interested in her, so he had to take the chance and ask before someone else did.

When she came to the car, he was starting to get anxious. Not only did he have to be mesmerized by her very sight, he still was debating in his head over whether or not to ask her.

And she seemed to notice. "So… how was your day?" she asked casually.

He looked up. "It was okay."

It went silent. She looked around his car and finally motioned to the radio while they sat in the afternoon traffic. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." When the opening chords to Pearl Jam's newest hit began to play, both happened to smile. "Man, I love this song."

"You like Pearl Jam?" Amy asked.

"Like?" Matt scoffed. "Pearl Jam is my favorite band. I've liked them for a while now. Do you like them?"

"Love 'em," she admitted. "Saw them in concert not too long ago actually. Eddie is a cool guy. Met him after."

Matt couldn't believe his luck! The girl who just so happened to be quickly becoming his dreams liked his favorite band. She was going to have his heart. Hell, she was going to take it and run with it if she liked Pearl Jam! "You've met the band?" Matt's shock couldn't hide in his tone. "Man, you and I should totally go to a concert sometime they come to NC. How about it?"

"Is that a date?" Amy teased, looking at him with a teasing smile.

Matt thought for a moment, unsure if he should answer the way his heart was telling him to. "Yes," he finally said. "It is a date. Are you willing to accept?"

She didn't answer for a moment and she seemed a little surprised. Had he scared her away? Or could she not feel this certain chemistry that he was feeling? All he could think about _was_ her and he had only known her for twenty-four hours. Finally, she looked up slowly, her brown eyes unreadable. "I am willing on one count."

"One count?" Matt had to ask, wondering what she wanted.

Amy's face melted into a shy smile. "You show me what you were doing on that trampoline with those other guys yesterday."

He looked at her quizzically. "How did you know I have a trampoline?"

Amy looked away, her face turning red. "Let's just say I wanted to see what you did for fun… I sort of followed you home yesterday."

"You know, that is considered trespassing," Matt teased.

"You'll just have to arrest me, won't you?"

"On two different crimes."

"Huh?"

Matt smiled slyly. "I'm afraid not only have you trespassed, but you've also stolen my heart, madam."

Amy shrieked happily. "You're so corny, Matt!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking!"

"Okay, fine. So… what's my punishment?"

"You kiss me, right here, right now." He smiled while he pulled over on a side road, turning off the car. "And you go to dinner with me on Friday night."

"Deal," Amy agreed, just before her lips met his. Somehow, as Matt's lips crashed with Amy's, he didn't care that his heart was on the run with Amy, as long as he could chase her as long as he wanted.

_No don't tell me 'bout the speed limit  
__I'll go a million miles a minute  
__Till I run the wheels right off of this car  
__I know exactly what I'd be losin'  
__That's why I'm doin' what I'm doin'  
__She's running away with my heart_

_I don't know where she's bound  
__But I aim to be there when the sun goes down  
__Do a little catchin' up in the dark  
__When we're out there under the moonlight  
__Even when I'm holdin' her tight  
__She's running away with my heart  
__She's running away with my heart._

* * *

**What did you think? Next song: "Come Cryin' To Me'. READ AND REVIEW!! :)**


	3. Come Cryin' To Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to the WWE. I don't own any Lonestar lyrics. I'm just writing my own little world. :)

**_A/N_**: Thank you to those for reviewing and I apologize for the wait of this. The song is "Come Cryin' To Me" and yes, I know as you read the story it isn't exactly accurate fact wise, but it is fanfiction, soo... ;) Yeah. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

"Matt," a young Amy Dumas said as they lied on his trampoline, both barely over the age of eight. "What to do think the future holds?"

Matt Hardy sat up, puzzled by his best friend's question. With a toothy smile, he shoved Amy. "Don't confuse me right now," he said with a slight lisp, thanks to a missing front tooth. "It's summertime."

"I know," the brunette girl frowned. "But don't you ever wonder about the future?"

"Not really," Matt answered. "I just know that one day, this small town isn't going to be the same place anymore and we're going to be grown-ups. I don't really want to think about it. I like now."

Amy nodded. "I guess you're right."

A small, child-like chuckle escaped from Matt's lips as he lied back down. "Of course I am. I'm always right. I'm your best friend."

"Forever and ever?" Amy whispered, her eyes suddenly dark.

Matt took her hand. "Forever and ever."

-

A year later, Matt sat in the same spot they had been in a year before. It was dusk and he knew he should head inside for supper soon, but he couldn't get over the warm North Carolina air. Summer was taking its place in south, bringing along wonderful smells of bonfires and sweet flowers.

It was a peaceful image for the nine-year-old Hardy. At least it was until he heard his name being called out shrilly. "Matt!"

He shot up like a cannon. "What is it?" he asked, recognizing his best friend's voice anywhere. Amy climbed quickly onto the trampoline, her eyes flooding with tears. She sobbed loudly and latched onto the larger Hardy. "Amy, what is it?"

The young girl cried. "My daddy left and he said he isn't coming back. He took Riley with him. Mommy says that they're getting a divorce. What's a divorce?"

Matt shrugged. He had heard the term used before and he knew it meant that parents weren't together anymore, but he couldn't give her a true definition. "I don't know, Amy," he whispered, hugging her closer.

"I don't want him to leave," she whispered.

Matt nodded, while he wiped away her tears. "Its okay, Amy. It's going to be okay. Just come to me. You can always come to me. We're best friends forever and ever, remember?"

_When you're tired of it all  
__And tears need to fall  
__You back's to the wall  
__Come cryin' to me  
__You don't have to be strong  
__You don't have to hold on  
__You've been there too long  
__Come cryin' to me  
__I'll leave the living room light  
__Burning all night  
__No don't even pack  
__Don't even look back  
__Baby come cryin' to me_

Eight years later and Matt and Amy were seventeen and having a budding romance over another gorgeous North Carolina summer. It had been a great summer so far. After years of hiding it, Matt had confessed the feelings he had felt for Amy and found she returned his feelings as well. They happened to spend every night out on the trampoline, talking about everything life had for them.

"Matt," Amy said one night. "Can I ask you something?"

"'Course," Matt murmured, eyes closed over the moonlight sky.

"Even though we're _together_ now, are we still best friends?"

Matt's eyes opened slowly and he sat up to look at her dead on. He took her hand and nodded. "Of course we are," he whispered in a soft tone. "I made you that promise back then and I meant it."

Amy smiled. "Good."

-

The next day, Matt was working on some wrestling moves with his brother Jeff when a shrill cry, similar to the one that he had heard during the summer when he was nine, echoed through the woods. He recognized it as Amy quickly and nearly fell flat on his back. She didn't cry often. She hadn't cried in years. She was a tough girl.

Quickly, he hopped off the trampoline and rushed up to Amy as she fell into his arms. "What is it?" he demanded, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"He's dead," she sobbed quietly. "Dead. Mom got the call earlier."

"Who's dead?"

"My father," Amy cried quietly. At first, Matt didn't understand. When her father left back when she was nine, Amy had hated him for as long as he could remember. She was angry that her brother was taken with him and that she never saw him again. A lousy birthday card was not a relationship. But then, he understood. Even though he had caused her so much pain in life, he was her father and his death had upset her because she had wished for a relationship, he knew.

"I'm so sorry, Amy," he whispered, pulling her close to his chest as she sobbed. If his father had been there, he would have told her to suck it up, but Amy was fragile suddenly. He couldn't tell her that.

"What am I going to do?" she asked through her tears.

Matt put an arm around her, hugging her tightly. "You'll be okay. Just remember you can always come crying to me, Amy. Nothing is going to stop that, remember? We're best friends now and for forever."

She smiled slightly at his words, but quickly buried her head into his chest, letting the tears mask out the sounds of Matt's sigh.

_You can get beyond this  
__All those empty promises  
__They don't have to hold you down no more  
__Nothin' to explain to me  
__You don't even need a key  
__All you gotta do is knock and I'll unlock the door_

-

Funny how things could change. Ten years later and they weren't even talking. She cheated on him with his best friend. How could she do that to him? They had promised, hadn't they? What made Amy change her mind? They'd been together for years and had so much to look forward to. There was marriage and children on his mind… so much he was excited for and she just smashed his dreams.

But as time went on, Matt's heart mended back together. He got on with his life and even tried for a friendship with Amy. It wasn't the same though. Things were different… or so he thought.

It was pouring one night in May when he heard a car door slam outside of his house. Instantly, Matt tensed. It didn't sound like Jeff or Shannon – the ones who usually came and visited that late at night. Who was there?

Soon enough, someone pounded on the door. Startled, Matt stood up and walked over, opening it. What he saw he couldn't believe. Amy Dumas stood there, blood covering her face. She was crying and a black eye was forming on her right eye. There was so much bruising on her, he didn't know where it started or where it ended.

"Amy," Matt demanded. "What happened?"

"Shane," she choked out, sobbing harder by the second. "He attacked me tonight. Said I was a good for nothin' whore. I don't know why… and he dropped me off here. Please, can I come in?"

He couldn't say no to her and he wouldn't even if he tried. Instead, he ushered her in and got her some ice for her face. She sat drenched on his couch, quiet sobs aching from her body. "Can I use your shower?" she whispered. "Please."

"Of course," Matt murmured, much too shocked by what had happened. Finally, Amy stood and walked up the stairs of his house. Minutes later, the shower came on. He was so surprised. He thought Shane and Amy had been doing well together since they had become a couple. She seemed happy with the start of her band and all else. What had gone wrong?

An hour later, he came up the steps to find her asleep on his bed. With a sigh, he pulled the covers over her and went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

-

The next morning, he awoke to the sounds of a coffee machine. Frowning, he didn't know who had turned it on. Matt rarely used his coffee machine, after all. Then, he remembered Amy from the night before. Slowly and groggily, he worked his way into the kitchen where not only had Amy made coffee, but also breakfast.

She looked up shyly as he came in. "Morning," she said, her black eye fully in color now. "Sorry if I woke you."

"No," he murmured. "You didn't."

They sat through an awkward breakfast together. Matt didn't question her for cooking breakfast. He knew it was second nature for her. But it was killing him that she wasn't talking to him at all. He didn't mind that she had spent the night here, used his bed or shower, but she could at least speak to him, right?

He was going to ask her about this when she spoke first, "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for coming here last night."

"What?" he had to ask. "Why?"

"I shouldn't have come. It wasn't my place to come to your house with my problems."

Matt shook his head. "Where else were you supposed to go?"

There was a brief silence. "Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Does the promise still stand?"

He knew exactly what she was talking about, but played dumb anyway. "What promise?"

"Can I still come crying to you?"

Matt saw the fresh tears filling in her eyes as she sat back, very embarrassed. It didn't take more than a minute for all the feelings to return. He stood up and hugged her tightly as she began to sob in his arms. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too." There was another silence before Amy spoke again, "What about the other promise?" she whispered.

Matt smiled, pulling the woman he still loved and would always love, either it be friends or lovers. "We'll always be best friends, forever and ever," he murmured as they drifted back to that summer when they were eight one more time.

_I'll leave the living room light  
__Burning all night  
__No don't even pack  
__Don't even look back  
__Baby come cryin' to me  
__Baby come cryin' to me  
__Baby come cryin' to me_

* * *

**What did you think? Next song: "Everything's Changed". THE SEQUEL TO THIS CHAPTER!! ;) READ AND REVIEW!! :)**


	4. Everything's Changed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to the WWE. I don't own any Lonestar lyrics. I'm just writing my own little world. :)

**_A/N_**: Thank you to those for reviewing and I apologize for the wait of this. The song is "Everything's Changed" (One of my favorites of theirs) and I really like how it came out. As for the rest of the one-shots, they will be a sequel of the chapter before it. Meaning, it's basically now a story in itself in the one-shots. Does that make sense? Lol... anyway, enjoy!

_

* * *

_

"So, here I am," Amy said, taking a deep breath of southern air, "back in Cameron once again." She smirked a little, shaking her head. "It seems strange."

Matt smiled from beside her, a hint of confusion on his face. "Why does it seem strange?"

Amy looked at Matt with a sad expression, shrugging her shoulders slowly while she sighed. "I don't know. Things have changed since I was last here and I just don't know what to feel anymore, you know? My boyfriend kicked me out, all my things are at the apartment and I'm homeless now and—"

"You are _not_ homeless," Matt replied sternly, cutting her off. "My house is now your house. You know that."

Amy knew this was the truth, but still felt terrible staying there. She had hurt him so much in the past and once again he had welcomed her back with open arms. Of course, he wasn't all innocent either, but things had changed since then. It still made her shocked to hear that Adam and he were talking again. If there was one thing she'd never expect to see happen, it was that.

"I know." She smiled at him, the uncertainty in her voice.

Matt put one arm over Amy. Ever since she had returned into his life, Matt couldn't help but notice how attractive he still found her. Actually, he found himself lusting after her every moment she was in a fifty mile radius. How could he forget the sweet smell she carried? Or the way she had to have her way – they were both stubborn. Or her caring and loving nurturing of all animals. He missed her, dreadfully. And if he had it his way, she'd never leave again.

_Funny you should show up after all of these years  
__Yeah things sure have changed around here  
__Seen a lot of strangers since they put that interstate through  
__No this ain't the same town that we once knew_

"Let's go somewhere," Matt murmured. "I feel like driving."

Amy nodded. "You do go back onto the road tomorrow."

The elder Hardy's brow furrowed. "Yeah, I know." For the first time in his life, he didn't want to go back on the road. He wanted to be in Cameron with Amy. To talk like they were now, to spend time together.

Ten minutes later, Matt and Amy were cruising around Cameron, looking past the little town with more interest than normal. Especially Amy. She was watching every bit of scenery and each little store. "Wow," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

Amy shook her head. "Nothing."

_They put up a plant where we used to park  
__That ol' drive-in's a new Wal-Mart  
__The cafe is closed where our names were carved on that corner booth  
__Yeah, everything's changed except for the way I feel about you_

"Where is the movie theater?"

Matt frowned. "It was torn down. I think they're building a Wal-mart there or something."

Amy had to laugh at this. "Cameron's gonna have a Wal-mart? Get out!"

As they continued, the concerned and slightly annoyed look on Amy's face worsened. Each spot that had a memory, forget about it: both looked pained. It was hard for both of them, seeing the past they once shared right before their very own eyes.

"God," Amy said lowly. "This place can't be Cameron."

"A lot can change in four years," Matt murmured softly.

Amy peered up, nodding her head slowly. Her gaze wavered for a moment to a new house that had gone up recently, then back to Matt. "Everything's changed," she whispered. Amy sighed, putting her hands on her cheeks. Things passed by slowly.

Matt thought for a moment. "It has," he finally agreed quietly. There was something else he wanted to say, but he couldn't say it. It wouldn't be right. Because even if he was feeling what he was feeling, not only might Amy not feel the same way, she also had just broken up with her longtime boyfriend, too.

_That westbound to __Santa Fe__ don't stop here anymore  
__You were one of the last to get on board  
__That street that we grew up on you wouldn't recognize  
__Girl nothing's been the same since you said good-bye_

Back at the house, Amy went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She didn't say anything as Matt passed and went into his computer room, checking his myspace. It just seemed so unfair to her. Had it really been _that_ long since she had been to Cameron? Nothing seemed familiar anymore… and it scared her, greatly.

"I should have never left," she muttered. "What was I thinking?"

Suddenly, Matt was coming back in. She gave him a fake smile, one to hide her sadness.

"Hey," he muttered too, sitting down.

"This town is so different," she said to him, trying to be honest. "And something tells me it's my fault that everything's changed here."

"No, not really."

Amy sighed, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Everything's changed, Matt. _Everything_."

And he took a chance. "No, it hasn't," he whispered quietly, slowly daring to look her in the eye. "I still love you. That hasn't changed. You're still beautiful and nurturing and wonderful in every way. If I would have seen that the first time, you'd probably still be here."

Her eyes watered. She hated crying. It made her feel weak. "Matt—"

"I'm sorry, Amy. I am. I was an ass about everything and I know it's the past but I just wish things hadn't changed for us."

"Matt—"

"I'm sorry."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I am too." There was a brief silence before Amy added, "What if we could change one thing back to the way it was?"

Matt shrugged. "I'd like that but Amy, do you want that?"

Another brief silence then Amy admitted quietly, "More than anything." And with that statement, he kissed her.

_Yeah, everything's changed except for the way I feel about you_

* * *

**What did you think? Next song: "Amazed". And remember, it's a continuation. ;) READ AND REVIEW!! :)**


	5. Amazed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to the WWE. I don't own any Lonestar lyrics. I'm just writing my own little world. :)

**_A/N_**: Thank you to those who reviewed. ^__^ The song of this chapter is "Amazed". Probably Lonestar's biggest hit yet, I guess. :) Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

She's be pissed if she knew he was watching her sleep. Amy was just like that. But he didn't really care. Somehow, over the past few months his life had changed and things started to finally go his way. He got the girl he truly never got over back and the feelings were completely mutual. Sometimes, it seemed, true love might just need a break.

Because there he sat, on the carpet, watching Amy Dumas sleep. And he couldn't get enough. Call him crazy, but the way her hair laid, the way her body rose and fell, the way she smiled during her sleep, while she was dreaming drove him crazy, in a good way. There was just something about her.

Besides the fact of course that she didn't take his bullcrap. He always loved that about her too. Amy didn't have a problem putting anyone in their place and Matt needed that. Sometimes, he really did need the reality check.

She was smiling again. Whatever she was dreaming about was certainly happy. It was the tenth time she'd smiled in about twenty minutes. Then, she spoke. "Is there a reason why you're looking at me like you're about ready to faint?" She was awake? That would explain a lot. Matt smirked a little as Amy sat up in the bed that once again belonged to both of them. "Because it's kind of creepy."

He met her eyes, seeing the playfulness behind her words. "Sorry," he said in a sing-song voice. "It was a nice view."

Amy peered down at her nearly see-through top and rolled her eyes. "And I'm going to take a guess and ask that this is an ever better view?"

Matt surveyed her. "It's not bad." Grin here.

_Every time our eyes meet  
__This feeling inside me  
__Is almost more than I can take  
__Baby when you touch me  
__I can feel how much you love me  
__And it just blows me away  
__I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
__I can hear your thoughts  
__I can see your dreams_

"You are such a man," she said with a laugh, getting out of bed and plopping down beside of him. She looked at him. "Were you honestly watching me sleep?"

He nodded. "I was."

"Normally, most girls would find that creepy," she said with a laugh. "But there is something endearing about that to me."

"I'm adorable," he said with a snort. "That's why."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself." She stood up; going over to the dresser they'd been sharing while Amy's things were being moved to his house. Only a month into the relationship, but both knew there was something different this time around. There was more respect, more talking. Both had some growing up to do and it seemed this time around, things would be right, things would work out.

"Amy?"

Amy pulled her top off, exposing a lacy bra. Matt ogled for a moment as she watched with an amused expression before pulling on a t-shirt and sitting back down. "Yes, you perv?"

"I love you."

She sat there for a moment, smiling at this. Those were the words she ached for last time around. The words that he never did seem to say but had just came out of his lips. It was good, it was real good. "I love you too," she spoke finally.

But he didn't stop.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
__I'm so in love with you  
__It just keeps getting better  
__I want to spend the rest of my life  
__With you by my side  
__Forever and ever  
__Every little thing that you do  
__Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Well, this was more than she bargained for. Of course, she loved hearing this, but she never expected it from his mouth. Amy might seem like a tough girl on her exterior, but words like that, the feelings that were clear in Matt's eyes made her happy. She may be tough, but every girl wants to be loved.

"What's the catch here?" she couldn't help but ask. "You never tell me these things."

Matt sighed. He knew this would happen. "I want to make up for everything I didn't say last time," he explained in a smaller, less confident voice. "If I would have said these things when things got bad, maybe we'd…"

She stopped him, putting her finger to his lips. "Okay," she whispered. "I understand."

Matt shook his head, getting up. He walked over to his dresser, pulling something from behind it. Then, he sat back down and carefully displayed the object. With a tentative smile, he shook his head once more. "No," he whispered, "I don't think you do."

Only a month. It had only been a month, but the object in his hands made Amy's spine tingle. A jewelry box only big enough to hold one object. "Matt—"

Matt smiled, opening it. "I'm going to do this right." Back down on one knee, Matt pulled Amy to her feet. "Amy Christine Dumas, will you marry me?"

Tough girls cry too and Amy was bawling. She could have never expected this. At least, no so fast. Maybe a year into it. But Matt's feelings were apparent. And she didn't feel like she was rushing into anything. Because she felt the same way. "Oh Matt," she moaned. "Yes."

Matt smiled, standing up. "That's the best thing I've heard in years." And as their eyes met, they kissed.

_The smell of your skin  
__The taste of your kiss  
__The way you whisper in the dark  
__Your hair all around me  
__Baby you surround me  
__You touch every place in my heart  
__Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
__I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

_Every little thing that you do  
__I'm so in love with you  
__It just keeps getting better  
__I want to spend the rest of my life  
__With you by my side  
__Forever and ever  
__Every little thing that you do  
__Baby, I'm amazed by you_

* * *

**I'm the biggest sap on this Earth, lol. What did you think? Next song: "Tell Her". And remember, it's a continuation. ;) READ AND REVIEW!! :)**


	6. Tell Her

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to the WWE. I don't own any Lonestar lyrics. I'm just writing my own little world. :)

**_A/N_**: Thank you to those who reviewed. ^__^ The song of this chapter is "Tell her". Something I think all men should listen to. :) Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Dresses, flowers, caterers, chapels, receptions: it was a miracle people got through planning a wedding alive. Matt sat at his kitchen table, seeing the bill before it. It was just an outline, but the numbers still made him cringe. Of course he wanted to give Amy the wedding she dreamed of, but he couldn't help but wish she'd gone a little easier on his wallet… and they were _just_ getting started. He never imagined her the type to throw a blowout wedding. Actually, he almost understood the couples who took a trip to Vegas and got married by an Elvis impersonator. It surely seemed a lot easier.

After all, why in the world did they need two-thousand dollars worth of roses? Between her actual bouquet and the petals being thrown, it was near that quadruple digit. Matt sighed. "Those flowers better not have a wilted petal on them."

Then, he peered at the clock. Amy and Beth had left about two hours ago to go dress shopping and for a small lunch. He'd imagined them gone for about three to four hours. Especially if Beth got her opinion in on everything. A second opinion might make Amy unable to make her own choices.

At least he was alone.

Before Matt could wonder anymore about the money being spent, his cell phone rang. On the other line was his friend, Alvin Burke, better known as MVP in the wrestling world. "Hello?"

"Matt!" Alvin cried. "How's it going man?"

"Wedding plans are killin' me."

Alvin chuckled. "That bad? What's the problem?"

"The money. I want to give Amy the wedding she wants, but damn the girl is going to kill my budget." Matt paused for a moment. "Shit, I make a ton of money a year. I really shouldn't be complaining."

There was a brief pause. "I think you have a right to. I mean, Amy drops back into your life, what, a month ago? And suddenly she's willing to spend all _your_ money? I mean, why hasn't she offered to spend any of hers?"

"I'm the man—"

"Bull," Alvin replied. "That isn't fair."

Matt paused himself. Alvin did have a point. Amy wasn't lacking in the fiancé department herself. And it was her wedding too. She could help a little. "I guess you're right. I mean, I love Amy, I do, but sometimes, I wonder what she's thinking. It's like, in the back of my mind, I think it's going to happen all over again. I'm going to come home to her sleeping in my bed with another guy."

Alvin didn't say anything for a moment. "Well…"

"It's like, things seem too good to be true." Before he knew it, his mind was spinning out of control. "For all I know, she could have left Beth hours ago and maybe she's off fucking some sleaze somewhere you know? I'm giving everything to her and… what if it's all in vain?"

It was clear Alvin was becoming uncomfortable by Matt's words. He shouldn't have been talking about this with him.

Then, a throat cleared from behind him. There, Amy stood, tears welling in her eyes. Matt's phone dropped from his hand at the sight of this, guilt entering his body. "How long have you been standing there?" Matt asked, gripping a chair.

She sniffled. "Long enough to know that I should have said no to you. If you think I'd do something like that again to you, I can't—"

"Amy—"

"No," she replied, her voice level. "You say you love me, Matt. You say you want to spent the rest of your life with me. But then you go behind my back and say shit like this to your buddies? How could you? For all you know, he's going to tell the entire fuckin' WWE and it'll start all over. How can you say you love me?"

"Amy, I do—"

She put her hand up, turning around. "Save it." And with that, she was gone.

Matt stood there for a moment, watching as she walked out the door. He knew he had hurt her. And he wished he had the courage to say more and stop her. But he couldn't. Because he was stupid. With an angry sigh, Matt reached his liquor cabinet and pulled out some vodka, pouring himself a glass. He didn't bother to mix it with anything. Instead, he drank it in three gulps, despite the burning in his throat.

Three glasses and fifteen minutes later, Matt was smashed. So smashed, he didn't hear the door open. Amy had walked in, ready to give him one more chance. But when she saw him and smelled the alcohol in the air, she sneered instead. "I can't believe you," she snapped. "I just can't believe you." This time, as Amy stormed out, Matt didn't even attempt to stop her. He was too drunk and too numb to care.

_So you say your love's about to end  
__You say you can't take no more  
__She's out the door  
__And you're looking for a friend  
__Who am I to tell you why  
__But I'm just curious, were you furious  
__Or did you swallow your pride  
__And look her in the eye and_

_  
__Tell her that you love her  
__Tell her that you need her  
__Tell her that you want her to stay  
__Reassure her with a kiss  
__She may never know unless you  
__Show her what you're feeling  
__Tell her you're believing  
__Even though it's hard to say  
__'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
__So open up and tell her that you love her_

Matt wanted to tell Amy that he loved her and the doubts in his mind were nothing of her to worry about. She had to understand this. She'd hurt him badly once and he was well past any bitter feelings at all. She couldn't hold the slight fears he had left against him. But more than anything, he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that she was the only one for him. The only one that would ever be for him.

But alcohol does funny things to a person. Instead, his fingers dialed the number of one of his exes, Jamie, who happened to be quite on the slutty side. Within time minutes she was there and clothes were off.

At first, the feeling was wonderful. But lust wears off and all that is left is nothing but the feeling of dread and knowing you've done something terribly wrong. Jamie didn't seem to notice. Her warm body was still pressed against his, her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Matt," she moaned. "Please… just…"

He snapped up, a little annoyed by her begging. Amy wasn't like that. Even if she was a little aggressive, she took things slow. And as the alcohol wore off, he knew what he had done. He let the doubts in his mind control him once more. But all was left was a hangover and girl he had no feelings for in his bed.

So he shoved her out, still unsure how to fix things. _Could_ he fix things? Was it too late?

_Brother I've been right where you are now  
__And my heart was broke  
__'Cause I never spoke  
__Those healing words out loud_

Two hours later, Matt sat at the kitchen table, his head throbbing, his heart praying Amy would come home and let him explain, let him say the words he should have said before she left again. Left again. He'd done it without even meaning to. The girl of his dreams went out the door because of him.

Then, it hit him.

He got up with a fire in his step, running toward the back door. Never before had his lungs burned the way they did as he ran through the woods, ran toward a place he hadn't visited in years. Maybe he was crazy, thinking she'd be there, or maybe something about love told him where to look. But she was there. Her body was tightly wound together, her head resting on her hands. She stared out at the water, raccoon eyes where once was eye liner and mascara.

"Amy," Matt spoke softly.

She peered up, but didn't say a word.

Matt sat beside her, gathering his thoughts. He couldn't say the wrong thing. He had to find the right thing to say. Somehow, if one word was wrong, the entire idea would crumble. With both hands, he pulled her closely. He was surprised she didn't protest.

And he started, "I know I'm not the best guy to have. I've made a shit-load of mistakes in my life and one of them, even if it was in the past, especially if it's now, was not letting my feelings be told to you. What I said to you a few weeks ago in my bed room is what I meant. I love you, Amy. I've never stopped loving you. There wasn't a day that went by when we were apart that I didn't wonder what we could be. I've never wanted anything more than to wake up with you next to me in bed. To come down the stairs and see our lives together. To have babies with you. The American dream.

I don't know if what I'm saying even matters. What I said today is my own selfish fears. They don't mean anything. A relationship relies on trust. I want to trust you, I do. But I need to have the mutual trust back and I know you can give that. If you leave me… I don't know what I'll do. I want you here, I want you to stay. I need you, I love you. I want you as my wife until we're old and talking nonsense. Can you give me that?"

She was quiet for a long time. Matt almost worried she hadn't been listening. But then she turned around and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him with a passion that couldn't be beat.

"You're an asshole," she whispered into his ear, "but I love you."

_Tell her that you love her  
__Tell her that you need her  
__Tell her that you want her to stay  
__Reassure her with a kiss  
__She may never know unless you  
__Show her what you're feeling  
__Tell her you're believing  
__Even though it's hard to say  
__'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
__So open up and tell her that you love her  
__Tell her that you love her._

* * *

**I'm STILL the biggest sap on this Earth, lol. What did you think? Next song: "What About Now". And remember, it's a continuation. ;) READ AND REVIEW!! :)**


	7. What About Now

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to the WWE. I don't own any Lonestar lyrics. I'm just writing my own little world. :)

**_A/N_**: Thank you to those who reviewed. ^__^ The song of this chapter is "What About Now". Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Amy stared at all the wedding plans before her. She now understood why Matt was losing his mind over this. There were so many things to do. When it was on TV, or she went to another wedding, it all looked so easy. Throw a guest list together, put some food on a caterer's shoulders, and get drunk at the reception. Sounded easy enough. But there was flowers, and dresses, and addresses to look up. Then, there was the wedding dress for her. She didn't want to wear white, but three days of shopping all around North Carolina had proved to Amy that nothing sparked her interest. If she was going to have to wear a dress, she'd have one that made her look amazing.

Suddenly, the back door opened and Matt came in, Jeff and Shannon in tow. "What's the matter?" It was simple to pick up on her soured expression.

Amy tossed the papers in the air, watching them fall happily all around her. For a moment, all her problems were gone. The papers began to fall back into place again and she let her head fall onto the table, banging it repeatedly.

"Maybe we should just leave," Shannon suggested with a raise of his eyebrows. "I think it's that time of month… you know."

Matt laughed for a moment and then saw what she was looking at. "It's crazy, right?"

Amy nodded miserably. "Let's just not get married. Who needs marriage? Not me. I say we grow old together and we—"

"Amy," Matt laughed. Truth be told, he had always wanted a big wedding.

_And that road rolls out like a welcome mat  
__I don't know where it goes but it beats where we're at  
__We always said someday, somehow  
__We were gonna get away, gonna blow this town_

As Jeff and Shannon left the room, Matt sat down, an idea brewing in his head. He took a deep breath, trying to figure out if he could work out the details. "Hey, Amy. You know how we said when we had the time we'd road trip across the country? Let's do that."

"Matt, I'm up to my neck in wedding plans, how can you—?"

"Let me finish," he chuckled. "And we make a little pit-stop at a place called Las Vegas. You've always loved the wild and crazy."

Amy smiled. "Our families wouldn't be happy about that."

"It's not about their happiness. It's about ours. … and our sanity, which we won't have by the time this whole thing is over if we're not careful. We can have a legal wedding in Vegas, so why not? I'll take off for a few weeks from work and we can tour parts of the US like real people."

"I don't know, Matt. My mom always expected me to have a wedding like her."

Raising an eyebrow, Matt began to deepen his challenge. "The Amy I know isn't afraid of anything."

"Who say I'm afraid?"

Matt leaned his hands across the table, slapping them down. "Road trip," he said in a dark, but happy voice. "What about now?"

_What about now, how 'bout tonight  
__Baby for once let's don't think twice  
__Let's take that spin that never ends  
__That we've been talking about  
__What about now, why should we wait  
__We can chase these dreams down the interstate  
__And be long gone 'fore the world moves on and makes another round  
__What about now_

Amy couldn't believe she was going along with this. Somehow, Matt had talked her into living in the moment and she was packing her bags for a three week long road trip which would end with Las Vegas, where they would be married. Obviously it was nice to have the worries off her shoulders, but she couldn't help but wish she was having a real wedding too. But Matt was sure this was they needed. Everything would be perfect if they went on this road trip.

"Are you ready?" Matt came into the bedroom, where Amy was now trying to zip a large suitcase closed. A few years ago, she had this down pat. Now it took more effort.

"Almost. Relax, Matt. We're not leaving for another two hours."

He kissed her cheek. "I know. I'm excited."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you are."

_We've been puttin' this off baby long enough  
__Just give me the word, and we'll be kickin' up dust  
__We both know it's just a matter of time  
__'Til our hearts start racin' for that county line_

"You do what to do this, right?" Matt stared at her cautious eyes for a moment, wondering if he had pushed his fiancé a bit too hard on the road trip idea. Amy seemed to be having doubts. To him, this would be great .He'd get to see plenty of things without having to wrestler or get up at the crack of dawn. And then he'd be married to the love of his life. It didn't matter who was marrying them or who was there, he just wanted to call Amy his wife.

She suppressed a smile. "Yeah. I do, it's just… I never expected it to be like this."

Matt stood, coming over to the bed again, placing an arm on the shoulder of the former diva. "It'll be a blast."

_We could hang around this town forever making plans  
__But there won't ever be a better time to take this chance_

"We'll see you guys in three weeks," Matt said as he hugged his brother and Beth. "I'll be a married man." Both Jeff and Beth couldn't help but notice the excited gleam in Matt's eye. That was all he wanted.

In the car, Amy waited. She was still a little nervous about this. Everything that she had been told as a kid pointed against a Vegas wedding… but somehow, at the same time, it felt right.

"Don't worry," Matt said as he entered the car. It was as if he could read her thoughts. "The plans will be fine. We'll be married and that's all that matters. For now, the road is the only thing we will see. You ready?"

Amy blinked. This was her last chance to back out.

_What about now, how 'bout tonight  
__Baby for once let's don't think twice  
__Let's take that spin that never ends  
__That we've been talking about  
__What about now, why should we wait  
__We can chase these dreams down the interstate  
__And be long gone 'fore the world moves on and makes another round  
__What about now_

The road before he was long, but something told her with Matt, she didn't have to worry. "Let's go."

_What about now?_

* * *

**Don't really like this chapter as much of the others. :/ Oh well. Next song: "I'm Already There". (HEY, I'm posting "I'm Already There" right after this. It's just a slightly edited version of the one I already have on my stories list on here, lol). And remember, it's a continuation. ;) READ AND REVIEW!! :)**

Btw, after "I'm Already There" there is only one chapter left. ;D


	8. I'm Already There

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to the WWE. I don't own any Lonestar lyrics. I'm just writing my own little world. :)

**_A/N_**: Thank you to those who reviewed. ^__^ The song of this chapter is "I'm Already There". I adore this song. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_He called her on the road  
__From a lonely cold hotel room  
__Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
__But when he heard the sound  
__Of the kids laughing in the background  
__He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
__A little voice came on the phone  
__Said daddy when you coming home  
__He said the first thing that came to his mind_

Amy Dumas sat in her home, watching her adopted twins play on the floor. They giggled happily at each other in their three-year-old glory. Gianna and Bailey were the best thing that ever happened to her life. She loved them more than she loved herself and wanted everything she could give them for them.

After finding out she was unable to have children, finding two via an adoption agency was like finding a hundred dollar bill in a meadow field: pretty unlikely. Also very lucky. She never wanted more in her life. Staying at home with the two toddlers gave her enough smiles for a day.

"Mama," called Gianna, walking on her wobbly feet. "Come play with us."

Amy smiled, sitting up. "Okay sweetie. Just let mommy make a phone call first."

Amy walked into the kitchen, sitting down on a chair. The dark blue walls sat around her, making her feel uncomfortable. Yet before she could even pick up her cell phone, it rang. "Hello?" she said quietly, reading the caller ID.

"Hey Ames," the person replied. "I miss you."

The words made her tingle. Becoming a mother had made her a softie; hearing words like that always sent chills up and down her spine, especially since they were so rare from her husband's mouth. "I miss you too," she replied quietly.

"I'm callin' from a hotel in Tampa. Jeff and I will be home on Sunday." _Sunday_? she thought. Sunday was four days away!

"Oh."

"I just wanted to see what was going on, you know. Everything okay there?"

One of the girls shrieked in the livingroom, a loud giggle answering the shriek. Amy had to smile as her young daughters laughed happily. "Everything is fine. Bails and Gia are just playing with some dolls. They miss their daddy."

At the sound of the word, Gianna yelled. "Daddy!" she called, toddling into the kitchen. "Mama, let me talk to dada!"

Amy smiled. "Gia wants to talk to you, Matt."

In Tampa, Matt smiled. "Put her on."

Amy handed the cell phone to little Gianna, who grasped it firmly. "Daddy?" she asked. Though only three and a half, both Gianna and Bailey were smart for their age.

"Hey sugar," Matt said back. "Daddy loves you."

Gianna beamed. "I miss you daddy," she replied. "When are you and Uncle Jeff coming home?"

Matt sighed quietly, emotion taking over. He loved his job more than anything in the world, but missing his kids killed him. Though Amy and he had only adopted them a year ago, he felt like he knew them forever and they adored both of their parents. Being a WWE wrestler killed him, being apart from all three of his girls was unbearable at times.

He thought about it, a song coming to mind. "I'm already there," he said back confidently.

"How?" Gianna asked. "You not here. You with WWV."

Matt laughed loudly. "WWE, Gia doll. Daddy works for WWE, but I am there baby. Take a look around."

Amy watched on with a small smile on her face as the young blonde girl looked around the kitchen before a frown came onto her face. "Daddy, I no see you," Gia protested. Little Bailey watched on too, unsure what was happening.

_I'm already there  
__Take a look around  
__I'm the sunshine in your hair  
__I'm the shadow on the ground  
__I'm the whisper in the wind  
__I'm your imaginary friend  
__And I know Im in your prayers  
__Oh I'm already there_

Matt was quick to get his laptop on and pull up some lyrics. The man wasn't sure why he felt he had to do this, but it fit, to him. "I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground, I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend. I know I'm in your prayers." He sighed, pulling the phone closer to his ear. "Baby, I'm there."

Gia giggled. "There is no sunshine in my hair, daddy."

Matt smiled again, loving how little kids didn't understand and how they said the cutest things. "I'll explain later, sweetie. I love you, okay? Put mommy back on the phone."

Gia smiled once more and gave Amy back the phone. Though she was trying to hide it, Amy had tears in her eyes. She watched lovingly as Gia took her sister's hand and walked back into the livingroom.

In a choked voice, she whispered, "You're quite the poet, Matthew."

Matt chuckled. "Lonestar has great lyrics, what can I say?"

"I love you," she pressed on.

_She got back on the phone  
__Said I really miss you darling  
__Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
__Wish I was in your arms  
__Lying right there beside you  
__But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
__And __Ill__ gently kiss your lips  
__Touch you with my fingertips  
__So turn out the light and close your eyes_

"I love you too, Amy."

"Gia and Bails are fine, but I miss you," she continued. "A lot. It's hard watching them grow up right before my eyes while you travel." Truthfully, Amy was a little bitter about leaving the WWE. Traveling and wrestling were her two favorite hobbies and though giving it up for her kids was one of the best things she ever did, she still missed it sometimes. Especially when it meant she spent so much time away from her lover and best friend.

"I know," he said with a sigh. "I wish I was there with you guys right now. But we need the money to raise them, Ames and you—"

"I know." Amy sighed too and looked on as Gia started to build some Lego's up.

"I could ask Vince for a lighter schedule," Matt suggested. "I could…"

Amy hated where the conversation was headed. She hated that it always came to this. Matt loved his job more than anything, maybe not more than his girls, but she knew he would never give it up. He spent nights up worrying about if he was doing the right thing. She had to assure him he was.

Her rants killed them both.

"No. Don't do that. I'm just tired; I know what needs to be done. I just miss you, that's all."

"I'm only a step away," he said softly. "A phone call away, a breath away."

She felt the need to lighten the conversation. "Stop being so damn poetic. It's scaring me." Matt chuckled. "So, Sunday, right?"

_I'm already there  
__Don't make a sound  
__I'm the beat in your heart  
__I'm the moonlight shining down  
__I'm the whisper in the wind  
__And __Ill__ be there until the end  
__Can you feel the love that we share?  
__Oh I'm already there__  
__We may be a thousand miles apart  
__But I'll be with you wherever you are_

"Sunday," Matt promised. "Maybe we'll send Gia and Bails over to Jeff and Beth's and go have some dinner. How about that?"

Amy nodded. "Alright."

Matt felt defeated, knowing without him in person next to her nothing would sound good to Amy until he _was_ there next to her. They hung up minutes later. But Matt wasn't going to allow that. He had an idea.

-

About an hour after, Amy got another phone call from Matt. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Amy."

"Matt," she greeted. "What's up?"

"I love you, Amy, you know that right? I love you more than anything."

Amy smiled softly. "Of course."

"Then do something for me."

"Okay…"

"Go play with Gia and Bails and remind them that their daddy loves them too and that he'll be home soon. No, don't tell them that." Matt sighed in annoyance and changed hands with his phone. "Tell 'em I'm already there."

Yet before Amy could reply, there was a knock on the door. She frowned and walked up front, looking through the peephole. Then as she threw the door open, she squealed. The brunette jumped into her husband's arms, a wide and joyful smile all over her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I miss you all too much. I talked to Vince and he said we could work something out so I could be home more."

"But Matt…"

"No buts. It's solid."

"Matt…"

"Tell me you love me." She was delighted by his actions but feared what would come about them. "Tell me, Amy."

"I love you," she answered.

"And that's all I need." He met her lips as they went into a passionate kiss.

"Daddy!" screamed the twins. Matt was quick to pick them both up and hug them Little Gianna broke free from her father's grasp as they hugged and exclaimed, "You're home!"

"I told you I was already here."

Gianna giggled. "No, daddy, you say you were already there. This is here."

Amy laughed as she picked up Gianna and kissed her. Matt shrugged. "Here there, who cares? This is where I belong."

_Can you feel the love that we share?  
__Oh Im already there  
__Oh Im already…  
__There._

* * *

**:) Next song: "My Front Porch Lookin' In". And remember, it's a continuation. ;) READ AND REVIEW!! :)**

I love the last song I'm writing a story to, so expect something pretty good from me. ;)


	9. My Front Porch Looking In

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to the WWE. I don't own any Lonestar lyrics. I'm just writing my own little world. :)

**_A/N_**: Thank you to those who reviewed. ^__^ YIPPEEE! Final chapter. :) I hope everyone enjoyed this little series. I love Lonestar and I adore their songs and lyrics. Many of the songs remind me of Matt and Amy, obviously. So, here's the final chapter: "My Front Porch Looking In". Hope everyone enjoys!

_

* * *

_

"Mr. Hardy, are you sure you want to do this?" Vince McMahon said in his official voice, trying to scare the elder Hardy. "We're about to give you the biggest push of your career and you're asking me to drop you from that main event scene."

"Yes sir," Matt replied, his voice clear and strong. He'd made up his mind. This was what he wanted. His two daughters and his beautiful wife were more important to him and seeing his girls grow up was something that couldn't happen twice. At one time, he would have laughed if someone even suggested a lighter schedule load to him. Now he was overeager to take it and run.

"Alright Hardy," Vince grumbled. "Then I'll do it."

-

_The only ground I ever owned was sticking to my shoes  
__Now I look at my front porch and this panoramic view  
__I can sit and watch the fields fill up  
__With rays of glowing sun  
__Or watch the moon lay on the fences  
__Like that's where it was hung  
__My blessings are in front of me  
__It's not about the land  
__I'll never beat the view  
__From my front porch looking in_

A yawn escaped the lips of Matt Hardy as he made his way home in his car, desperately trying to wake himself up enough with coffee. If it was one thing you learned after becoming a parent: you don't leave for a week and come home tired. Your kids want to play. And play. And play.

He still couldn't help but grin as he pulled into his driveway, seeing the littered toddler toys that were his backyard. Bikes and balls. Dolls and shovels. Everything. It was perfect. Just beyond that view, he could see the trail that led to Jeff's house, the one that was covered in toys too. Those twins just had so many things.

The sun was going down beyond the trees. Matt stood from the car, closing the door quietly. He wanted to surprise his family. With a stretch, the idea that he would be home for the next week—at least—was comforting. Bills had to be paid and Amy needed a break. But it was beautiful – he couldn't get past that. Why hadn't he noticed before? The feeling in his heart was overwhelming. It was perfect. All these years he was looking for that last piece of the puzzle, the one thing that would make him feel whole and suddenly, it was there. Nothing was missing. He was set financially and in love – so many kinds. Perfect.

"DADDY!" a voice screamed.

"DADDY?!" another voice followed, almost identical to the one before it. It only took a second for the screen door to thrash open and two little bodies to toddle their way toward him, Amy smiling from behind them.

Amy stopped them though, scooping both girls up in her arms like a pro. Amy's smile swelled at Matt's expression – it was like she knew.

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
__With a sippy cup of milk  
__A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
__'Cause she likes to dress herself  
__And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
__And the view I love the most  
__Is my front porch looking in, yeah_

Matt came up the steps, shocked by the purest smiles from two human-beings in his life. He knew his daughters loved him, but something about today was different. A new beginning, even. It was like they knew daddy was home to stay… or at least, home more often. And Amy: she looked wonderful. The mom look fit her well. In overalls and with her hair pulled up, spilling out in a million different directions, it was the best look he'd seen in a while. Forget all her past bathing suit shots and other pictures, Matt decided he liked this best.

"Daddy!" the girls cried.

"Hi Amy," he breathed, kissing all three of his girls. Both Gia and Bailey squirmed for his touch. "And hello cuties."

"How was it?" Amy answered, setting the girls down, from which a toy caught their eye and they toddled off together, hand in hand. It was more than any parent could ask for. "Did Vince have a problem?"

"He wasn't happy, no. But I think everything will be fine. I'm here hopefully a whole lot more now."

"Good." She attached herself to her arm and watched Gia and Bailey play.

_I've traveled here and everywhere  
__Following my job  
__I've seen the paintings from the air  
__Brushed by the hand of God  
__The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea  
__But I can't wait to get back home  
__To the one he made for me  
__It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been  
__Nothing takes my breath away  
__Like my front porch looking in_

"Will you miss the constant traveling?" she asked softly, collapsing the silence.

Matt shrugged. "It'll take some getting used to. Not being on the road and all. But I think everything will be fine here too. I need to be here. Not only for me, but for you and the girls. This is where I belong."

Amy had to smile. "We're finally a family."

He kissed her. "I know. It's been one hell of a rollercoaster." Silence overcame the two.

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
__With a sippy cup of milk  
__A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
__'Cause she likes to dress herself  
__And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
__Yeah the view I love the most  
__Is my front porch looking in_

_  
__I see what beautiful is about  
__When I'm looking in  
__Not when I'm looking out_

As Amy leaned her head back onto Matt, Bailey fell to the ground, tumbling onto her butt. She looked ready to cry for a moment and then Gia rushed over as fast as her little legs could take her. She stuck out her hand as Amy held her breath, mother instincts coming into play. Then, before the parents' very eyes, Gia helped Bailey up and they continued to play.

Matt smiled. "Now that was cute."

"Did Mr. Pro-wrestler just call something cute?"

Matt smiled wider at her teasing stature. "It's like the real men wear pink thing. Real men say cute."

"Mhm." Amy laughed a little. She was secretly overjoyed that Matt would be home more often, more so then she let on. She loved those girls with all her heart, but it was hard to play both parents all the time.

_Oh, the view I love the most  
__Is my front porch looking in_

A sigh escaped Matt's lips as he scanned his house and the area around it: the yard, the woods, the porch. Amy got worried. "What's the matter?"

Matt put his lips over hers for a moment and then smiled down at her. "Nothing," he said in a voice that made her heart swell. "I'm home."

* * *

****

Well, that was the last chapter. Read and review, please. :) Really hope you enjoyed this. Thank you once again!


End file.
